Heatable and microwavable containers, such as bowls, are well known and frequently used to store various food items. These bowls are typically circular in shape allowing for a user to accidently tip the bowl over. It is well known in the art during use of a bowl to eat the food product with a cracker or other snack or condiments. Further, it is common to pour the soup or other food contained within the bowl into a separate bowl. However, these bowls lack a spout or handles to assist in pouring. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a bowl having a storage compartment for a cracker or other snack while also providing appropriate handles and spout means.